


Аномалия

by iscalox, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise meets a weird anomaly, and Q and Picard learn something new about their sexual preferences. In Russian. This fic was written for Fandom Battle 2016 and initially uploaded anonimously, thus the Star Trek team is listed as my co-author.</p><p>На пути «Энтерпрайза» встречается странная аномалия, а Кью и Пикард чуть лучше узнают собственные сексуальные предпочтения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аномалия

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - xenya-m.

— Это самая любопытная аномалия из всех, что нам доводилось встречать, капитан, — сказал Дейта. Он так напряженно уставился на экран, будто боялся, что аномалия исчезнет, если отвести взгляд. — Голая гравитационная сингулярность. Поразительная возможность исследовать то, что прежде никому не удавалось изучить.

— Поясните, Дейта, — попросил Жан-Люк, подойдя вплотную к креслу андроида.

— Обычно сингулярности находятся под горизонтом событий и, следовательно, недоступны для наблюдения. Например, в черных дырах, где мы не можем их видеть и изучать, потому что для этого необходимо оказаться внутри самой дыры. Есть теория, согласно которой до Большого взрыва существовала космологическая сингулярность. Естественно, и она недоступна для изучения — после взрыва она попросту исчезла. А эта сингулярность не скрыта под горизонтом событий, она находится здесь и сейчас, а не в далеком прошлом, и ее можно свободно наблюдать. Поразительная находка! С вашего разрешения, капитан, я хотел бы провести полное исследование. И приступить немедленно. 

— Приступайте, — разрешил Жан-Люк.

Дейта кивнул и торопливо покинул мостик. Однако его кресло недолго оставалось пустым. Вспыхнул голубой свет, и на месте Дейты возник высокий брюнет. Над спинкой кресла торчала только его взлохмаченная макушка, но Жан-Люк без труда догадался, кто это. В конце концов, это была далеко не первая их встреча.

— Правда же она неплоха? — сказал брюнет, разворачивая кресло так, чтобы видеть собеседника.

— Кью, — Жан-Люк удивленно уставился на гостя. 

К его внезапным появлениям он давно уже успел привыкнуть, но в этот раз его ждала неожиданность. Кью появился не один — на руках он держал ребенка. На вид тому было не больше года — хотя, надо признать, Жан-Люк не очень-то разбирался в маленьких детях. Ребенок улыбался, что-то лепетал и махал плюшевой игрушкой в форме «Энтерпрайза». Одет он был в форму капитана Звездного флота, так же, как и сам Кью.

— Что все это значит? О чем ты говоришь? И почему ты… с ребенком?

— А, mon Capitaine, ты ведь не знаком с моим сыном! — радостно воскликнул Кью. — Познакомься, это Кью. Кью, познакомься, это мой дорогой Жан-Люк Пикард!

— Жан-Люк! — закричал мальчик и вдруг оказался у капитана на руках.

Жан-Люк не любил детей. Особенно совсем маленьких, особенно так близко. Однако этот ребенок был не так уж плох — даже учитывая, чей это был сын. Жан-Люк всмотрелся в радостное пухлое лицо. Мальчик был очень, очень милый, просто поразительно симпатичный. И эти ямочки на щеках! С таким замечательным ребенком было бы неплохо поиграть. Жан-Люк многое отдал бы за возможность понянчиться с маленьким Кью вместо того, чтобы заниматься занудной и никому не интересной работой…

— Ай-ай-ай, так нельзя! — вдруг сказал Кью-старший, и мальчик тотчас же переместился к нему на колени. 

Жан-Люк с тоской потянулся к ребенку, собираясь попросить его обратно, чтобы подержать еще хоть чуть-чуть, но опомнился и удивленно опустил руки. И что на него нашло?

— Прости, Жан-Люк, — продолжил Кью с извиняющейся улыбкой. — Просто ты ему понравился. Он очень маленький и еще не знает, что нельзя заставлять примитивные формы жизни любить себя насильно. — Кью поднял сына на вытянутых руках и строго на него посмотрел. — Даже если хочешь с ними поиграть. Даже если очень-очень хочешь! Они должны полюбить тебя сами, а для этого надо почаще появляться на их корабле, устраивать для них забавные испытания и терпеливо ждать, пока они перестанут встречать тебя фразой «прочь с моего корабля».

Жан-Люк скептически посмотрел на Кью-старшего, раздумывая, стоит ли объяснять, что это не самый лучший способ заставить кого-то себя полюбить. Тот с вызовом встретил его взгляд и криво усмехнулся. Ребенок надул губы, явно собираясь заплакать.

— Ладно, ладно, можешь играть как хочешь, но не с этими смертными, — добавил Кью торопливо, опуская сына себе на колени и обнимая. — Жан-Люка не трогай, ты ему и так нравишься. Ну, насколько ему вообще может понравиться ребенок, особенно мой. Найди себе кого-нибудь другого. Давай, иди! — Он подбросил мальчика вверх, и тот растворился в воздухе.

— Кью, ты не думаешь, что такого маленького ребенка опасно отпускать одного? — спросил Жан-Люк, не уточная, для кого именно: для самого ребенка или для тех, с кем он решит поиграть.

— Mon Capitaine, как трогательно, что ты волнуешься за моего сына! — с притворным умилением всплеснул руками Кью. — Но не стоит нервничать, мама за ним присмотрит! Она обещала, а обещания надо выполнять, — Кью бросил вверх мрачный взгляд, будто обращаясь к потолку. — К тому же мой сын развит не по годам! Ему всего сто лет, а он уже создал аномалию! — Кью развернулся в кресле так, чтобы видеть экран. — Ну правда она хороша!

К этому моменту у Жан-Люка возникло столько вопросов, что он не знал, с чего начать. Сто лет? В последний раз, когда они виделись с Кью, никакого сына тот не упоминал. Мама? Так значит, у кью все же был пол? Или они выбирали его, исходя из обстоятельств? И что, аномалию правда сделал Кью-младший?

Жан-Люк сжал пальцами переносицу, чувствуя, что у него вот-вот заболит голова:

— Кью, кажется, нам нужно о многом поговорить!

— О, я тоже по тебе очень соскучился, Жан-Люк! — воскликнул тот, резко вскакивая и хватая капитана за плечи. — И жажду поделиться новостями! Так что пойдем куда-нибудь, где нам никто не помешает, да?

Жан-Люк кивнул и приготовился оказаться не там, где был. Мостик растворился во вспышке света, а вместо него возникло просторное помещение со столиками. «Тен-форвард». Жан-Люк огляделся, уже догадываясь, что увидит, и не ошибся — вокруг не было ни души, и Гайнан тоже отсутствовала.

— Вот она в нашей дружеской беседе участвовать точно не должна, — пояснил Кью, то ли прочитав мысли Жан-Люка, то ли правильно истолковав его взгляд в сторону барной стойки. — И так, mon Capitaine, о чем ты хотел поговорить?

Жан-Люк подошел к ближайшему столику и сел. Кью плюхнулся в кресло напротив и закинул ноги на стол. 

— У тебя сын, Кью? — осторожно начал Жан-Люк. — Поздравляю!

— О, я люблю детей не больше твоего, так что поздравлять тут особенно не с чем. Маленькие сопливые плаксы, все до одного, — пожал плечами Кью. Жан-Люк не очень-то поверил — на мостике Кью вел себя как любящий отец, а его слова далеко не всегда соответствовали истине. — Нам пришлось сделать ребенка, чтобы остановить войну.

А вот это было интересно. 

— Войну в кью-континууме? — уточнил Жан-Люк.

— Да-да, в континууме, — мрачно пробормотал Кью и посмотрел исподлобья. — Оказывается, даже высшие существа способны на поразительные глупости и жестокость. Странно, правда?

Жан-Люку было что сказать о способности высших существ вести себя глупо и жестоко, но он сдержался. Новости Кью казались важными — у войны между всемогущими существами могли быть далеко идущие последствия.

— Что за война, Кью? И как ребенок мог остановить ее? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Один из нас — он называл себя Куинном — покончил жизнь самоубийством, чтобы показать, что свобода важна. Даже если это свобода умереть. Но, понимаешь ли, мы привыкли к бессмертию. Так что единственным, чего Куинн добился своей смертью, стали призывы запретить любую свободу, чтобы, не дай какой-нибудь бог, подобного не повторилось. — Кью пожал плечами и горько улыбнулся. — Я не хотел смерти Куинна, нет, но, когда начались крики «запретить!», я стал кричать прямо противоположное. И вдруг оказался лидером оппозиции. — Он развел руками, будто его это до сих пор удивляло. — Потом случилась вся эта неразбериха со стрельбой, и мне пришла в голову удачная мысль: если остальных так напугала связь свободы со смертью, нужно попросту сделать так, чтобы свобода оказалась связана и с жизнью тоже. 

— И для этого понадобился ребенок, — сказал Жан-Люк, наконец-то начиная понимать. 

Логика Кью все еще казалась ему странной: трудно было представить себе, чтобы в человеческом обществе война закончилась из-за рождения ребенка. Но то были кью, а не люди. Про континуум Жан-Люк знал так мало, что остерегался делать какие-то выводы. 

— Да, именно. Мы не размножаемся — за редкими исключениями. Так что рождение моего ребенка, как и смерть Куинна до того, стало чем-то новым и неожиданным, символом свободы поступать так, как никто раньше. — Кью опустил взгляд и уставился на собственные руки. Он выглядел почти смущенным. — И тут я должен перед тобой извиниться.

— Извиниться? За что? — удивился Жан-Люк.

— Скоро Кэти вернется домой и расскажет о том, что произошло. И ты можешь прийти к неверным выводам.

— Кто такая Кэти, и о чем ты говоришь? 

— Кэтрин Дженвэй. Ты же ее знаешь, Жан-Люк?

— Капитан Дженвэй? Но она пропала без вести вместе с кораблем! 

— Да, та самая Кэти. Не волнуйся, с ней все замечательно, она в дельта-квадранте, спешит в сторону родного дома на всех парах! Еще лет десять-двадцать, и она будет здесь, так что я на вашем месте начал бы готовить приветственную вечеринку. Но это не важно. Дело в том, Жан-Люк, что моей первоначальной идеей было зачать ребенка от человека. Получить гибрида наших рас, обладающего свойствами, которых не хватает континууму: желанием развиваться, стремлением к прогрессу, любовью к свободе. Конечно, теперь я понимаю, что идея была не вполне удачной — в конце концов, Аманду до сих пор считают неполноценной из-за того, что родители зачали ее, будучи людьми. Да и такой ребенок не стал бы чем-то новым — раньше кью уже делали детей, будучи низшими формами жизни. 

Жан-Люк внезапно догадался, к чему все идет.

— И ты попросил Кэтрин стать матерью твоего ребенка? — спросил он.

— Да, — признал Кью и, вскочив на ноги, подошел к Жан-Люку со спины. Следующую фразу он произнес, так низко нависнув над собеседником, что тот почувствовал горячее дыхание на своем ухе. — Но не волнуйся! Во-первых, из этого все равно ничего не вышло — вторым родителем Кью стала Кью, а не Кэти. И, во-вторых, я обратился за помощью к Кэтрин по чисто политическим причинам. Если бы я мог выбирать, основываясь на своих предпочтениях, то, конечно же, пришел бы к тебе! Так что ревновать нет смысла!

Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал себя Алисой, провалившейся в кроличью нору.

— Ко мне? — слабым голосом переспросил он.

Кью начал ходить взад-вперед, лавируя между стульями.

— Да, к тебе. Ведь ты мой любимый капитан. Поверь мне, Кэтрин и рядом не стояла. — Кью подошел к столу, оперся об него обеими руками и склонился над Жан-Люком. — Но все в континууме знают, как я к тебе отношусь, — он выразительно посмотрел вверх, — и списали бы мой политический жест на банальное желание заняться с тобой любовью. Поэтому мне пришлось выбрать Кэти — ее я почти не знал, так что придраться было не к чему. 

Жан-Люк несколько мгновений раздумывал, не спросить ли, кого Кью планировал сделать матерью ребенка — его или себя, но решил, что не хочет знать ответ. Конечно, кью было легче сменить пол, чем человеку, но Жан-Люк сомневался, что этот конкретный представитель континуума обладает достаточным терпением, чтобы вынашивать ребенка девять месяцев (если, конечно, это вообще было нужно — Жан-Люк даже примерно не представлял себе, как должен проходить процесс). Поэтому он задал другой вопрос:

— Я думал, что кью асексуальны? Ты говорил, что вы не размножаетесь?

— Ну, это смотря с какой стороны взглянуть, — ответил Кью. — Мы всемогущи, а всемогущество подразумевает и способность заниматься сексом. Да, мы не размножаемся — то есть не размножались до недавнего времени, — так что секс для нас необязателен. И, поверь мне, после миллиона лет экспериментов он чертовски надоедает. — Кью скорчил брезгливую рожу, а затем практически лег на стол, так что Жан-Люк отклонился назад. — Я не занимался этими вашими грязными обжимашками уже… даже не помню сколько тысячелетий! Но я говорю про секс ради секса. Если мы испытываем интерес… к кому-то, к отдельной личности — например, к капитану корабля, — то жаждем изучить объект интереса со всех возможных сторон и вступить с ним во взаимодействие всеми возможными способами, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — последнюю фразу Кью произнес таким голосом, каким обычно рассказывают похабные анекдоты. А закончив говорить, еще и скабрезно подмигнул.

Жан-Люк очень надеялся, что не покраснел. Он собирался еще о многом расспросить Кью, но, после того как разговор принял неожиданно и опасно личный поворот, все вопросы вылетели у него из головы. Вместо этого Жан-Люк начал лихорадочно вспоминать их прошлые встречи. Да, Кью обожал вторгаться в личное пространство, и да, несколько раз они каким-то образом оказывались вместе в постели. Но это ведь ничего не значило, верно? Кью просто любил провоцировать собеседника, выбивать почву из-под ног. Вероятно, именно это он делал и сейчас.

— Кью, я не верю, что ты это серьезно. Не можешь же ты и правда иметь в виду, то… ну, то, о чем говорил.

— Не веришь? Не серьезно? Не могу? — Кью поднялся со стола и уставился на Жан-Люка с радостным вызовом. — Тогда мне придется тебе доказать!

Жан-Люк запоздало понял, что совершил большую ошибку, и напрягся, ожидая последствий. Они не заставили себя ждать. Жан-Люк не успел и моргнуть, как оказалось, что теперь уже он распластался на столе, только на спине, а сверху на него навалился Кью. 

— Кью, что ты дела… — начал Жан-Люк, но так и не закончил, потому что в это самое мгновенье Кью его поцеловал.

Жан-Люк совершенно не собирался отвечать на поцелуй. Даже если допустить, что Кью ему нравился, сделать это было бы безумием и безответственностью — тот был слишком опасным, могущественным и непредсказуемым существом, слишком любил демонстрировать свою власть и провоцировать окружающих. Уступить ему сейчас означало дать слабину, показать еще один рычаг контроля. Поэтому Жан-Люк покрепче сжал губы и начал сталкивать с себя Кью. И сделал бы это, если бы только к физическим ощущениям вдруг не добавилось чувство, что его разум окружает что-то огромное, сложное, запутанное, сияющее, противоречивое, смеющееся, серьезное и испытывающее очень, очень сильный интерес. Даже не интерес, а сложную эмоцию, описать которую Жан-Люк не мог, потому что в человеческом языке не было подходящих слов. Но если уж подбирать аналогию, то чувство можно было назвать… симпатией, желанием, жаждой и, может быть, даже чем-то большим. Окружившая его энергия будто бы тянулась невидимыми отростками, спрашивая разрешения прикоснуться. Это было так поразительно и нечеловечески прекрасно, что Жан-Люк мысленно сказал «да» и тут же оказался оплетен сияющим узором, постоянно меняющимся и перетекающим из одной формы в другую. Узор вытягивался, дотрагиваясь до его разума то в одном месте, то в другом, и каждое касание отзывалось жгучим наслаждением. От неожиданности Жан-Люк перестал противиться поцелую, и Кью тут же воспользовался этим, чтобы раздвинуть его губы языком. Это вернуло Жан-Люка на землю. Он отвернулся и попытался столкнуть с себя Кью, но тот не поддался. 

Пора было сменить стратегию и перейти в наступление. Жан-Люк прекратил сопротивление и потянулся мыслями к узору, осторожно коснувшись его сам.

— Ох! — сказал Кью и обмяк. Узор вспыхнул от наслаждения и начал пульсировать. Это выглядело парадоксально эротичным.

Жан-Люк почувствовал, что получил свой шанс вырваться, но происходящее было… по крайней мере занимательно. То, что одно легкое прикосновение заставило всемогущее существо потерять контроль, льстило и неплохо поднимало самооценку. И сильно меняло дело. Если Жан-Люк неправильно оценил ситуацию, если это и правда была не игра, если Кью не искал слабость в Жан-Люке, а открывал ему свою (пусть даже и ненамеренно), то, возможно, сопротивляться не стоило? Жан-Люк засомневался. Конечно, Кью в любом случае был далеко не самым безопасным выбором, да и договорить они не успели. Например, было бы полезно узнать, как второй родитель ребенка отнесется к такому времяпрепровождению Кью в компании смертных. Но, с другой стороны, разве Жан-Люк не отправился в космос, чтобы исследовать неизведанное и устанавливать контакты с новыми формами жизни? Он был уверен, что туда, куда только что дотянулось его сознание, еще не ступал человек. И еще — иногда, чтобы выиграть, приходилось рискнуть. Жан-Люк на мгновенье замер, принимая решение. И затем повторил мысленное движение, на этот раз прикоснувшись к узору в нескольких местах.

— О-о-о! — протянул Кью и, прекратив попытки поцеловать Жан-Люка, уткнулся ему носом в шею и задрожал. 

По узору пошла мелкая рябь, как от камня, брошенного в воду. Жан-Люк снова потянулся к сознанию Кью — на этот раз уверенно — и начал гладить его ритмическими движениями. Кью то ли всхлипнул, то ли пискнул. Жан-Люк все больше и больше наслаждался процессом. По правде говоря, происходящее возбуждало. После нужно будет обсудить с Кью правила и условия, решил он. А когда-нибудь потом поговорить с Деанной Трой о том, почему власть над всемогущим существом доставляет столько удовольствия. А пока…

Жан-Люк воспользовался тем, что Кью потерял всякую способность совершать активные действия, и перекатил его на спину, сам заняв позицию сверху. Узор из света теперь стал видимым и будто бы наложился на окружающую реальность, создав вокруг Кью голубоватый ореол и украсив его лицо затейливыми зигзагами и геометрическими фигурами. Сам Кью бессильно лежал, закрыв глаза, и быстро дышал. Жан-Люк начал подозревать, что Кью тысячелетиями не занимался не только сексом ради секса, но и сексом из интереса к отдельным существам — иначе откуда такая чувствительность? Учитывая его обычную мизантропию, это даже казалось вероятным. 

Интересно, а насколько чувствительно было человеческое тело Кью? Жан-Люк давно подозревал, что тот выбрал внешность не случайно, и что она до какой-то степени отражает его личность. Если разум Кью (или истинная энергетическая форма — Жан-Люк так и не понял, чем был узор) настолько чувствителен, не означает ли это, что и у тела низкий порог к физическому наслаждению? К тому же Кью остро реагировал на боль, когда его сделали человеком. Значит, и на удовольствие он будет реагировать так же сильно? Конечно, существовала вероятность, что сейчас тело Кью не было по-настоящему человеческим, но проверить все равно стоило.

Жан-Люк протянул руку, чтобы задрать форму и обнажить живот Кью, а затем провел пальцами по горячей коже, одновременно не забывая мысленно касаться узора. Кью застонал и изогнулся так, будто был близок к оргазму. Что, кстати, казалось не таким уж невероятным — судя по тому, что Жан-Люку в бедро упиралось что-то очень жесткое. Нет, это слишком занимательно, чтобы прекратить, решил Жан-Люк. К тому же надо было признать — Кью ему давно нравился. И если для него все это было всерьез…

— Кью, — сказал Жан-Люк, — ты можешь перенести нас в мою каюту?

— Ч-что? — спросил тот, широко распахнув глаза. Из-за этого вид у него стал почти невинным.

— Ты можешь перенести нас в мою каюту? — повторил Жан-Люк очень медленно и четко, а затем не удержался и снова провел по животу ногтями. Просто чтобы отомстить за постоянные оскорбления в адрес своего интеллекта.

— К-куда? — спросил Кью, к удовольствию Жан-Люка продемонстрировав, что в некоторых обстоятельствах его интеллектуальные способности вполне могут стать хуже человеческих. Гораздо хуже.

— Для всемогущего и всезнающего существа, находящегося на высшей ступени развития, ты не очень-то быстро соображаешь, — сказал Жан-Люк, не прекращая движения рукой. — Я не хочу, чтобы сюда ворвалась служба безопасности как раз в тот момент, когда ты кончаешь, Кью. Перенеси нас в мою каюту, быстро!

Последнюю фразу Жан-Люк произнес громким командным голосом.

Кью кивнул, наконец-то сообразив, что от него требуется, и обстановка сменилась. К счастью, Кью сохранил достаточно контроля, чтобы опустить их ровно в центр кровати, не промазав. Жан-Люк кивнул и в благодарность второй рукой начал гладить бедра и член Кью сквозь брюки. Узор благодарно замерцал. И, кстати, когда Жан-Люк приказал Кью перенести их, реакция узора тоже была интересной и… неожиданной. Кое-что стоило проверить.

— Избавься от одежды, — произнес Жан-Люк громко и резко, своим самым лучшим командным тоном.

Кью снова торопливо кивнул, и форма на них обоих исчезла. Жан-Люк имел в виду не совсем это — он хотел, чтобы без одежды остался только Кью, но тут уже было ничего не поделать. А вот проверка дала результаты, потому что обнаженный член под пальцами Жан-Люка ощутимо дернулся, а узор задрожал от возбуждения. Жан-Люк чуть не рассмеялся. Кто бы мог подумать, что Кью, существу, способному одной силой мысли уничтожить солнечную систему, нравилось, когда им командуют? Теперь поведение Кью в прошлом казалось гораздо более понятным — Жан-Люк начинал подозревать, что тот специально провоцировал Жан-Люка на слова «прочь с моего корабля».

Жан-Люк с удвоенной силой атаковал разум Кью и одновременно аккуратно обхватил пальцами его член. После чего склонился к самому уху Кью и строго прошептал:

— Кончай, немедленно!

Кью издал нечленораздельный звук и сделал, как было приказано.

Жан-Люк почувствовал укол зависти. Он сейчас и сам не против был бы достичь удовлетворения, потому что происходящее его порядком возбудило, но, во-первых, все еще шла его смена и он не собирался тратить рабочее время на развлечения, а во-вторых, ему нужно было кое-что доказать Кью. Создать прецедент. 

Жан-Люк встал с кровати и огляделся в поисках своей формы. К счастью, та не пропала, а ждала его на кресле. Затем Жан-Люк сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться, и начал одеваться. Когда он закончил, возбуждение почти прошло. Жан-Люк мысленно поблагодарил Деанну Трой за то, что та научила его технике для успокоения разума. Кто бы мог подумать, что это пригодится!

Кью раскинулся на кровати и наблюдал за Жан-Люком из-под полуприкрытых век. Вид у него все еще был очень расслабленный и немного ошарашенный. Жан-Люк оправил форму и, подойдя поближе, посмотрел на Кью сверху вниз. Тот задрал подбородок и попытался изобразить наглую усмешку. Вышло не очень убедительно. 

— Ну что ж, кажется, я успешно доказал, что и правда испытываю к тебе… интерес? — спросил Кью высокомерным тоном, однако вид у него при этом был почти смущенный.

— О да, — признал Жан-Люк. — Я больше в этом не сомневаюсь. И спасибо за познавательную беседу. И все остальное. Я узнал много нового. А теперь мне надо идти — вообще-то у меня есть обязанности, а я и так потерял много времени. Кстати, нам стоит серьезно поговорить в ближайшее время. Заходи, когда будешь свободен — только после моей смены, конечно.

— Но… но ты же не… — не очень внятно начал Кью, опустив взгляд вниз. Затем он вздохнул и мрачно пробормотал себе под нос: — Ладно, ладно, я понял. Ты решил, что теперь твой черед преподать мне урок, да? Показать, что для тебя приоритет? Корабль, команда, любимая рыбка, и только потом остальное. Показать, что ты выше физических потребностей и давить на тебя, используя секс, не выйдет? 

Кью щелкнул пальцами, и вдруг оказалось, что он полностью одет и стоит рядом с Жан-Люком.

— Кстати, совсем забыл, зачем приходил, — сказал он своим обычным тоном. — Вот что значит отвлекся! Аномалия, которую сделал мой сын. Согласись, она очень хороша! Конечно, Кью не знал о принципе космической цензуры: оставлять сингулярность на виду — ужасный моветон. Это придется поменять. — Кью еще раз щелкнул пальцами. — Ну вот, теперь горизонт событий на месте. Никому не говори, что это я исправил. — Он заговорщицки подмигнул. — В кью-континууме я собираюсь наврать, что младший сделал все сам! 

— Дейта будет очень разочарован, - сказал Жан-Люк. 

Кью пожал плечами:

— Он будет разочарован ровно настолько, насколько может разочароваться лишенный эмоций андроид. Ну, и удачно тебе досидеть твою смену! Надеюсь, костюмчик нигде не жмет? — Он окинул Жан-Люка выразительным взглядом, а затем склонился к его уху и зловеще прошептал: — И еще… ты же не думаешь, что я это так оставлю? Не думаешь, что у тебя, человека, самоконтроль и правда лучше, чем у меня? 

Вообще-то, Жан-Люк именно так и думал, но от слов Кью и скрытой в них угрозы (или обещания?) у него по спине все равно побежали мурашки.

— Поверь, я могу сделать так, что ты забудешь собственное имя! И если я так не поступил и позволил тебе уйти, то исключительно из-за излишней доброты и снисхождения к примитивной форме жизни! И даже не надейся, что я не отомщу за сегодняшнее! Это был только первый раунд!

Жан-Люк открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Кью исчез, оставив последнее слово за собой. Жан-Люк снова сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, одернул форму и направился на мостик, в глубине души испытывая тревожное предвкушение.


End file.
